


Control

by Danceswithfiends



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceswithfiends/pseuds/Danceswithfiends
Summary: 'He watched in satisfaction as Sebastian’s eyes widened, flickering slightly from red to pink. Ciel smiled and took another tantalizing bite, still not looking away. This time, as more of the strawberry’s juices made its way down his chin, he traced his finger up his neck to catch the droplet, raised the finger to his mouth, andsucked.'-Or the one where Ciel tries to get Sebastian to crack





	Control

Ciel knew he was a clever child, but this time he was truly proud with himself.

He got the idea just this morning, when Sebastian’s eyes had lingered for far too long on his torso when he buttoned him up, his fingers brushing his legs more than usual while he had pulled up his socks, holding his hand more than the appropriate few seconds after he had slipped Ciel’s ring on his thumb. Ciel noticed that as he and Sebastian spent more time as lovers than as master and butler, it was getting steadily more difficult for Sebastian to keep the two personas separate. Not that Ciel was particularly complaining, but it was very unlike his demon to drop his guard like that. Usually, Sebastian was the one maintaining the façade without a tremor in his attitude, Ciel having to practically spell out his needs every time they were alone. But Ciel had reached his boiling point; it was his turn to take control, and now, as he saw Sebastian’s control beginning to slip, he knew just how he was going to do it.

So a scheme was born. Ciel decided to see just how far he could take it before Sebastian cracked.

Sebastian rose from his crouch after he buckled Ciel’s second shoe in place. “I thought breakfast could be served outside near the gardens this morning, since the first hours of sunshine are presenting themselves after yesterday’s rainfall.” Sebastian helped Ciel from the bed and straightened his collar one last time. “I’ve prepared seating near the hedges.”

“It’s not still absurdly freezing out?” Ciel questioned, swatting Sebastian’s annoying hand away and adjusting the collar himself. 

“No, Young Master, the weather is beautiful out.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the phrasing. “Very well.”

He left his room, Sebastian trailing a few paces behind as per routine, and made his way through the long corridors of his manor. 

“What have you made for me this morning?” Ciel asked, looking straight ahead as he walked.

“Poached salmon flavored with hints of rosemary and lemon,” Sebastian answered, “coupled with fresh pear drizzled with honey. I’ve also taken the liberty to serve strawberries from the Dundermill farm, as they are a possibility in providing ingredients for the Funtom confectionary. Earl gray tea is steeping, and you have a choice between a scone and a croissant to eat with your meal.”

“Scone,” Ciel answered simply, stepping down the stairs and into the large foyer. 

“Very good, Young Master.”

Ciel turned and walked towards the side door that led straight into the gardens, pausing as Sebastian opened the doors for him. Without turning to look at his butler, he walked straight through ahead and to the round table set up neatly in the grass. A softly hued tablecloth was set out, with dishes protected by round metal already waiting for the young master to arrive. Sebastian pulled out his chair and waiting until he was seated before uncovering the food earlier described. 

Ciel frowned and looked up at Sebastian. “My tea, Sebastian.”

“My mistake,” Sebastian replied and revealed the teapot that was hidden behind the flowers in the center of the table. He poured Ciel a cup.

He took a sip, seemed to find no fault in it, and began to eat. Sebastian had retreated to Ciel’s right, standing by the hedges with a clear view of his young master.

Ciel gave a little smile, ready to start his latest game.

He pushed aside his half eaten salmon and pulled closer the dish of bright red strawberries, drops of water sparkling on the flesh. Ciel picked up the one on top, inspecting the perfect round edges. Still smiling, he looked up at Sebastian and held the strawberry to his lips. They made eye contact, and Sebastian gave him a quizzical look, wondering what on earth his young master could be smiling about. And then, Ciel opened his mouth and bit into the strawberry, releasing the juices, allowing it to drip down his chin and along his neck. He let his lips cover the fruit delicately, almost in a sort of pouting way, all the while never looking away from Sebastian’s eyes. Slowly, he withdrew the sweet berry from his mouth and licked his lips. He watched in satisfaction as Sebastian’s eyes widened, flickering slightly from red to pink. Ciel smiled and took another tantalizing bite, still not looking away. This time, as more of the strawberry’s juices made its way down his chin, he traced his finger up his neck to catch the droplet, raised the finger to his mouth, and _sucked._

Sebastian’s hands clenched themselves into fists at his side, letting out a small growl. Ciel was still looking right at him, and knew that his butler would not look away out of pride. Neither of them would; stubbornness was a weakness they shared. But Ciel definitely had that to his advantage this time. He sucked his finger, leaving it in his mouth even when it was clean, letting Sebastian see glimpses of his tongue as it flicked over his digit. Sebastian was turned entirely toward Ciel now, his eyes wide, teeth clenched. But still he did not move from near the hedges. Ciel slowly withdrew his finger and frowned; he certainly had to give his butler more credit. Ciel turned away from Sebastian, annoyed that he was going to have to put more effort into this, and finished his strawberries in a much more appropriate fashion, wiping his face clean with a napkin when he was finished. 

When his breakfast was eaten and his tea drained, Sebastian walked stiffly to the table and began to clear, not once glancing at Ciel. He noticed that Sebastian’s teeth were still clenched, and knew that his first attempt at not been at all wasted.

“I’ve decided that I quite enjoy Mr. Dundermill’s produce,” Ciel told Sebastian with a smirk. “I don’t know what it is, but something about the strawberries…” Ciel rose from his seat. “I have the strangest feeling that customers will be simply ravenous for them.”

Sebastian nodded as he stacked up the dishes one by one onto a neighboring cart. “I will schedule a meeting with him at the soonest possible convenience,” he said. 

“If Mr. Dundermill is available today, then that would be perfect,” Ciel said, turning to look at the hedges. “I simply cannot wait to express my adoration for his ingredients.”

“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian said, and followed Ciel back inside. 

__

 

That afternoon indeed found Ciel in one of the spare rooms of the manor, awaiting Sebastian to bring in Mr. Dundermill. He sat at a long mahogany table with a stack of papers in front of him, drumming him fingers against the wood, thinking. He needed Sebastian to just _give in._ What would make him so clouded with lust that he would advance on Ciel without him needing to ask? It would have to be something Sebastian couldn’t stop in the moment, something unexpected, something to catch his butler completely by surprise…

And then suddenly, he knew.

A knock at the door, and Sebastian strode in with Mr. Dundermill, a stout man with little hair on his head but quite enough on his face to completely hide his mouth.

“Mr. Dundermill, my lord, owner of Dundermill farms,” Sebastian introduced, pulling out the chair at the head of the table for Mr. Dundermill to sit. Ciel was sitting in the seat to the left of it, facing the way Sebastian and his guest had come in. Ciel rose to shake hands with the man, then sat along with him. Sebastian moved to stand by the now closed door, his hands behind his back.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mr. Dundermill,” Ciel said, separating the papers into smaller piles in front of him.

“It’s no trouble at all, Lord Phantomhive. The pleasure is truly all mine.”

“Very well, then. We only have a few papers for you to fill out, and then you’re free to voice any questions. Negotiations are welcome, though we have a set salary for produce affiliates. I do believe it is most generous.”

“I know it will be an appropriate sum, Lord Phantomhive,” Mr. Dundermill spoke from behind his facial hair. Ciel was a bit surprised at Dundermill’s lack of reaction to his age, but was nonetheless pleased. He allowed himself respect toward the man.

“Excellent.” Ciel slid a few papers toward the farmer. “And if you wouldn’t mind, Mr. Dundermill, I would like for my butler to sit in on the conversation? He might have some words of wisdom that you may be keen on hearing.” Ciel looked up at Sebastian, whose face was as confused as it was heavily cynical. 

“No, no, of course I don’t mind!” Dundermill exclaimed, his mustache flying as he laughed. “It is your estate, after all!”

Ciel nodded at the seat directly across from him, daring his butler to refute his suggestion. But he didn’t, as Ciel knew he wouldn’t, and so Sebastian pulled out the chair and sat.

“It would be an honor, my lord, Mr. Dundermill,” Sebastian said as he settled. 

“If you would, please begin by filling out these forms,” Ciel said, gesturing toward the small pile of papers in front of Dundermill. “Sebastian?”

Sebastian gave Mr. Dundermill a pen, who thanked him and immediately started to scribble on the sheets.

As Dundermill wrote, Ciel slid his eyes away from the papers and to Sebastian. Sebastian was watching him, his eyes narrowed. He tiled his head in silent question, and Ciel grinned. Sebastian frowned.

Slowly, Ciel removed his right shoe and slid his leg further under the table, closer and closer until it was touching Sebastian’s own shoe. 

Sebastian’s eyes were no longer narrowed.

His butler had made the grave error of pushing himself in very close to the table. His legs were well within Ciel’s reach, and Ciel had every intention of putting that to his advantage.

Ciel gave a quick glance toward Dundermill to make sure he was still distracted; he was only halfway through the first form. Satisfied, Ciel looked back at Sebastian and pressed his foot to his inner calf, slowly moving upward. Sebastian suddenly smacked his hands loudly against the table, in warning to Ciel, making Dundermill jump. 

“Is everything all right?” He asked Sebastian, who was glaring at Ciel. He quickly turned toward Dundermill when he spoke, though, and nodded. 

Ciel didn’t remove his foot from his butler’s inner leg, nor did he stop his movements. He continued to move up, slowly, agonizingly.

“Yes, of course,” Sebastian said. “I apologize for startling you. I merely saw a fly and proceeded to kill it.” Sebastian gave a strained smile until Dundermill seemed to accept his reasoning and turned back toward the papers. Sebastian didn’t look at Ciel until Dundermill was focused again in his scribbling.

Ciel met Sebastian’s eyes as he turned back. They were wide in anger, Ciel noticed, but also with arousal, verging on turning pink. Ciel simply smiled; his foot passed his knee, and he extended his leg more so that now he was pressed against Sebastian’s inner thigh. Sebastian took a sharp intake of breath, and his hands clenched into tight fists on the table. Ciel made his way right between Sebastian’s legs. His own leg was fully extended now; the bottom of his foot was just barely brushing Sebastian’s growing erection.

Sebastian was emitting powerful waves of anger now, but no longer could he deny the affect Ciel was having on him. Ciel could feel it, the stiffness of Sebastian against his foot. And so, very discreetly, Ciel lowered himself in his chair a few inches, not so much that it was too noticeable, and began to rub his foot against Sebastian’s member.

Sebastian cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to mask a groan, which he succeeded in doing, but only made Mr. Dundermill jump again.

“I say, are you positive you’re all right?” He gasped at Sebastian, who strenuously cleared his face of anger and lust to look at Dundermill.

“I apologize greatly, Mr. Dundermill. Just a tickle in my throat, I regret to say. I fear I may be coming down with something.”

Dundermill turned to Ciel, who was sitting as straight as he could without releasing any pressure off of Sebastian. “Perhaps your butler should go and rest?” he suggested.

Ciel shook his head. “A butler who couldn’t serve his master with a little tickle in his throat wouldn’t be worth his salt,” he recited, looking at Sebastian. “Isn’t that right?”

Sebastian nodded, his jaw clenched. “I couldn’t have spoken the words any better myself.”

And so Dundermill returned back to his forms. He had another page or two to go. Ciel intended to make the most of the last few minutes.

He rubbed his foot up and down against Sebastian’s erection, who lowered his head and closed his eyes, his hands no less clenched than they were before. Ciel could feel Sebastian grow even harder under him, and it made him smile wide. Sebastian released the softest of groans as Ciel increased his speed, which made Dundermill pause but not look up, continuing to scribble after a moment. Ciel pressed the slightest bit harder against Sebastian, who looked up sharply into his master’s eyes. Ciel grinned, rubbed a few more times without looking away, and then suddenly removed his foot, slipped back on his shoe, and sat up very straight.

Sebastian’s mouth, which whenever he was in public had always retained the exact expression that was appropriate for the setting, now lay open in utter surprise. Ciel gave an evil smirk at Sebastian before turning toward Dundermill, who at that very moment put down his pen and looked at Ciel.

“All done!” Dundermill chirped, lacing his fingers together. “Is there anything else?” 

“Just your signature on the contract,” Ciel said, moving the larger pile of papers toward Dundermill, “and any questions you may have.”

Dundermill skimmed the pages, nodding here and there, and when he reached the last page took the pen to administer a flourishing sweep on the dotted line. 

Ciel smiled. “Everything seems to be in order,” he said, rising along with Dundermill. Sebastian did not rise, and Dundermill looked at him, aghast. 

“Why on earth isn’t your butler standing?” Dundermill asked, turning back and forth between Ciel and Sebastian. “Unless he has a broken leg, I find it extremely rude!”

“Please don’t dwell on it, Mr. Dundermill,” Ciel said airily. “I gave Sebastian permission to stay in the room and finish the paperwork.” Sebastian had, in fact, moved the rest of the paperwork towards him and was writing in neat handwriting along the edges of the text. 

“You did? I hadn’t heard…” he muttered. “But a butler?” Dundermill questioned, astonished. “Doing paperwork for an established company such as yours?”

Ciel looked at Sebastian, who did not look up. He was very angry indeed.

Looking back to Dundermill, he nodded. “I will not explain it to you, Mr. Dundermill. It isn’t worth either of our time.” Ciel strode to the door and opened it, peering into the hall. 

“Mey-Rin?” he shouted, and waited a minute until he heard the shuffling steps of his maid coming down the corridor.

“My maid will escort you back to your carriage,” Ciel stated. “I will remain here with my butler to wrap up the last minute details. I hope you do not mind?”

Dundermill shook his head, slightly confused, as Mey-Rin arrived slightly breathless at the doorway. 

“Back to his carriage, Mey-Rin,” Ciel told her, who nodded and guided Dundermill down the hall. Ciel watched as they disappeared from view, then closed the door of the room and locked it.

Not a second after the lock clicked, Ciel was spun around to face the room and pressed roughly into the door, his hands trapped by larger ones above him, a firm body right up against his, making him unable to move. Ciel grinned as his eyes focused upon Sebastian’s face. His eyes were bright pink, filled with lust. Ciel felt Sebastian’s rock hard erection against him, knowing it was deliberately placed, to show what Ciel had done.

“Seems I did the trick,” Ciel observed, unashamed. Sebastian growled and pressed harder, positioning himself so his erection was rubbing against Ciel’s crotch. Ciel gasped, feeling himself harden.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Sebastian said, moving to nibble Ciel’s ear. Ciel tiled his head to allow him more room, breathing heavily. “You wanted me to lose control, to take you without having to be begged?” Sebastian moved lower, licking Ciel under his ear, down his neck, at the skin where his shoulder began. 

Ciel nodded against Sebastian’s hair, moaning as Sebastian bit softly at his skin. Sebastian chuckled, moving back to look at Ciel. His free hand slowly moved up Ciel’s leg, completely ignoring Ciel’s now throbbing member and moving across his torso, along his neck, behind his head, and untied Ciel’s eye patch. It fell away easily, exposing the glowing contract symbol etched into the once very blue retina. They looked into each other’s eyes, both unwavering. Ciel was panting.

“I’m sorry to say, but your attempts were not successful,” Sebastian said, moving closer so that his lips brushed Ciel’s mouth.

Ciel growled. “You must be joking,” he said, bucking upwards to rub against Sebastian’s member, making his point. “I got exactly what I wanted.” Sebastian groaned at the contact but did not agree with him. Instead he shook his head.

“You certainly have driven me mad the entire day, Young Master. I wanted to bend you over out in the open during breakfast and lick the strawberry juice from right out of your mouth,” he said, and Ciel shivered. “It was indeed difficult for me to control myself then. And it was indeed difficult for me not to break the table in half as your damned foot made its way between my legs. I could have murdered Dundermill as to avoid witnesses to what I wanted to do to you.” Ciel moaned at Sebastian’s words, trying to find friction by bucking upwards. “And now, certainly, you _have_ caused me to approach you, because you made me impossibly hard and it’s almost unbearable.”

“Told you,” Ciel gasped, struggling to free his hands.

“ _Almost_ ,” Sebastian repeated, and Ciel frowned. “You are mistaken if you think you will not beg me to touch you,” he said, and Ciel stopped bucking.

“Y-you…” Ciel gasped, looking at Sebastian. “You… you damned demon!” He roared, and Sebastian finally silenced him with a rough kiss. 

Ciel moaned despite himself as their tongues met, Sebastian licking in the most pleasurable way. Sebastian released Ciel’s hands to grab him, picking him up from his bottom and allowing Ciel to wrap his legs around Sebastian’s waist, his arms winding around his neck. Ciel was humming sounds of pleasure into his Butler’s mouth, and Sebastian carried him to the mahogany table that he had in fact not torn his half, a fact which he was grateful for now, and sat Ciel on the table top. Sebastian began undressing Ciel rather fast, forcing his arms away from his neck to take off his coat, unbutton his shirt and peeling it off, leaving him bare from the waist up. Ciel moved to wrap his arms back around his butler’s neck but Sebastian caught his wrists, forcing him down until his back was against the table, his arms trapped above him yet again. 

“Damn you,” Ciel whispered as Sebastian lowered his face to his, giving him a short kiss. 

The hand not holding both of Ciel’s was unbuttoning his shorts, pulling them down until they fell to the floor softly. Sebastian rubbed Ciel through his underwear, making Ciel cry out, his legs trembling. When Ciel tried to buck upwards for more friction, Sebastian stopped his movements to hold him down.

“Do you want more?” Sebastian asked, licking Ciel’s neck, drawing whimpers from the boy.

“Y-yes,” Ciel whispered, trying to move his hips but couldn’t, being held down firmly by Sebastian’s hand. 

Sebastian pulled down Ciel’s underwear until it also lay in a pile on the floor, now being dressed in nothing but his socks. Sebastian almost couldn’t control himself seeing his master is like this, at his mercy, writhing in pleasure beneath him. His member twitched against his pants just looking at him.

“Then ask,” Sebastian said, moving to Ciel’s chest and taking his nipple into his mouth. Ciel gasped, his back arching at the sensation of Sebastian’s tongue flicking over him, sucking his nipple, making it harder.

“Ahhh!” is all Ciel managed to get out, head swimming.

“If you want more,” Sebastian said, moving from one nipple to the other, “beg me for it.”

Ciel was in too deep to be able to deny him. When Sebastian was able to get Ciel like this, his resolve always seemed to melt away. And Ciel absolutely refused to use their contract to force Sebastian; he had never before, wanting Sebastian to take him like this with his free will.

Ciel cursed out loud angrily, making Sebastian laugh against his chest. Both of them knew the game was over, and who had won.

At least this time.

“Please, Sebastian,” Ciel moaned, giving in, and Sebastian released Ciel’s nipple to look up at him. “Touch me. Be inside me. Make me come.” Ciel was panting now, aroused by his own words. “ _Please._ ”

Sebastian grinned and moved his face so he was looking into Ciel’s eyes. “Yes, my lord.”

Sebastian let go of Ciel to undress himself. Ciel rose slightly, leaning on his elbows to watch as Sebastian shed each layer of clothing. First his tailcoat, then his vest, then his button down. Finally his trousers were at his feet, his shoes and socks thrown somewhere unknown. Ciel watched, hypnotized, as Sebastian pulled down his underwear and stepped out of them, completely bare. Ciel never got tired of seeing Sebastian, all of him, knowing that he was here for him, ready to pleasure _him._ It made him shiver. 

Sebastian was hovering over Ciel again in an instant, forcing Ciel back onto his back, tracing lines over Ciel’s member with the pad of his ungloved finger. Ciel threw his head back, so intense was just that slightest touch. 

“S-Sebastian…” Ciel moaned, his hands clutching Sebastian’s shoulders.

Sebastian hummed, leaning to whisper in his master’s ear. “You have no idea what you do to me,” he spoke softly, his ear brushing Ciel’s neck. “Never have I allowed such a creature to affect me so… and yet you…” Ciel was trembling, his fingernails digging into Sebastian’s flesh. “It’s unnerving.”

Ciel whimpered, wrapping his legs around Sebastian and bucking upwards.

“I could say the same,” Ciel whispered, so softly he was hoping Sebastian hadn’t heard. But Sebastian had, and he understood. Ciel, who had not let in a single person through the walls he had put up after his parents’ death. Ciel, who hadn’t smiled for so long… So closed off was he to the world, never thinking he could know the feelings a child as young as he should never be without. 

But Sebastian had changed all that, without question. 

“Sebastian…” Ciel sighed as Sebastian kissed his neck softly. Sebastian looked up at Ciel. He raised his hand and gently put his middle and index fingers against Ciel’s lips.

“Suck like you did this morning,” Sebastian said, and Ciel grinned, taking the fingers into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over him, sucking gently, sucking harder, tasting the unusual but pleasant flavor of Sebastian’s hand until Sebastian seemed satisfied and withdrew. Without breaking eye contact, Sebastian lowered his hand until his finger was pressed between Ciel’s bottom cheeks, against his entrance. Ciel pressed his hands tighter into Sebastian, telling him without words to continue. 

Slowly, Sebastian inserted his middle finger into Ciel, and Ciel gasped, adjusting to the feeling. Like always, it hurt for a moment, but as Sebastian went deeper, doing things no other could have done to him, the feeling quickly evolved into pleasure. Ciel cried out, wrapping his legs tighter around Sebastian. 

Sebastian pulled out the finger slightly, reentering with a second. Ciel cried out louder, his legs pressing tighter into Sebastian. Deeper he went, Ciel gasping and moaning at the pleasurable sensation.

“More, Sebastian…” Ciel moaned, and Sebastian could do nothing but obey. Not because of the contract symbol that gleamed in Ciel’s eye, but because he truly couldn’t contain his need to do anything to please Ciel. It was almost instinctual.

Sebastian removed his fingers and positioned himself over Ciel, his left hand on the side of Ciel’s face, supporting his weight. Ciel wound his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, pulling him down for a deep kiss. Using his right hand, Sebastian guided himself until he was pressed at Ciel’s entrance, and without breaking the kiss, Sebastian pushed in slowly, causing Ciel to moan at his lips.

After allowing Ciel to adjust, he withdrew almost completely and thrust in deeper, making the table shake, and Ciel broke the kiss to scream out in pleasure.

“Sebastian!” he cried, his head thrown back, back arched, eyes shut tight, clinging to his butler. Sebastian thrust again, groaning, building a slow rhythm at first, his eyes locked on Ciel’s reactions, absorbing them. He steadily began to move faster, Ciel bucking up to meet his every thrust, his member being pleasantly rubbed between their bodies as they moved. Sebastian growled, his own pleasure overtaking him, enjoying every movement into his young master. 

Ciel was drowning in the sensations, crying out uncontrollably, whimpering for Sebastian to give him more, _more_ , desperate to reach release. So Sebastian took Ciel’s member in his hand and began to stroke, timing his movements with each thrust, increasing Ciel’s pleasure to almost the point of impossibility. 

Ciel was about to break, Sebastian along with him, but Sebastian – he didn’t know why – wanted this to last. He stopped stroking Ciel’s erection and scooped his arms under his small form instead, pulling him up, so that their chests were pressed together, Ciel sitting upright, Sebastian standing stooped over so his head was still close to Ciel’s. Sebastian slowed his thrusts with difficulty, pulling out and pushing back in at a much slower pace. Ciel whimpered, pressing his forehead to Sebastian’s.

“I thought I told you I wanted more,” Ciel whispered, “not less.”

Sebastian groaned as he watched Ciel take his own member in his small hand, stroking himself just like Sebastian had done moments before.

“Young Master,” he growled, clutching Ciel tighter, thrusting particularly hard out of pleasure, watching Ciel touch himself. Ciel gave a short scream, biting Sebastian’s shoulder to muffle the sound. Sebastian growled at the feel of his teeth.

Once Sebastian was moving gently again, Ciel lifted his head up to whisper in Sebastian’s ear. “Make me come, Sebastian.”

Sebastian growled, moving faster despite himself.

“Make me come… I want to come. I want _you_ to come inside me,” he whispered, nipping at Sebastian’s ear, moaning as Sebastian increased his pace again. “Yes… like that.”

Sebastian loved Ciel’s whispers, wanting to satisfy him. So he began to thrust harder, even faster, enjoying the sight of Ciel pumping himself, timing his own movements perfectly with Sebastian’s thrusts. And Ciel was growing louder. Moaning, burying his face in Sebastian’s neck as his voice grew to screams, grazing his teeth against his butler’s skin. Sebastian growled in response, his pleasure climbing, his gut tightening, as he grew closer to his climax.

“Come _with_ me, Sebastian,” Ciel whined, and it drew Sebastian over the edge with a groan. They came as one, releasing, Sebastian inside Ciel, Ciel on Sebastian’s chest as well as his own. Ciel was bucking wildly, pushing Sebastian deeper as he came, no longer strong enough to stroke himself but wrapping his arms around Sebastian for support instead. He continued to moan softly as he came down, Sebastian completely stilled, clutching his master’s lower back as they both began to breath steadier.

Eventually, they calmed, but did not release each other just yet. Ciel’s head was still buried in Sebastian’s neck, his arms wrapped still wound around Sebastian’s neck.

“Young Master,” Sebastian whispered, pulling out from his body without Ciel needing to unwind his legs from around his waist. Ciel raised his head slowly to press it against Sebastian’s forehead again, his eyes closed, a small smile at his lips. “What’s the smile for?” Sebastian questioned.

“Who knows…” Ciel said softly, and Sebastian chuckled. “That was quite fun, though, wasn’t it?”

“Immensely,” Sebastian answered, rising to full height, carrying Ciel along with him. 

“Maybe I’ll publicly seduce you more often,” Ciel suggested, forehead still against Sebastian’s.

“I don’t think I would object at this point,” Sebastian admitted with a sigh. “I think we had better wash you off.” He moved toward the door and Ciel whacked him on the shoulder. 

“Shouldn’t you dress me, and yourself for that matter, before striding out into the corridor like a perverted idiot?” Ciel said, no real conviction behind his voice.

Sebastian glanced at the piles of clothes by the table, having no real rush to see his young master dressed anytime soon. He voiced as much, and Ciel whacked him again.

“I guess I could lick you clean…” Sebastian mused, and to both of their surprise, Ciel laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3


End file.
